Home Sweet Home
by StupidMajor
Summary: Aaron wants to go home to collect a few things. Theta even agrees, but because Rose is seven months pregnant. They arrive in time for Christmas and things seem to brighten up. ThetaRose JackAir.. COMPLETED Second Story in 'Reunited Series'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Home Sweet Home

**Summary: **Aaron wants to go home to collect a few things. Theta even agrees, but because Rose is seven months pregnant. They arrive in time for Christmas and things seem to brighten up. ThetaRose JackAir

**Disclaimer: **don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters, but i own anything/anyone that I make up along the way

**A/N: **aiight, so i lied...I had a huge writers block on 'Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf'...so I'm going to try again...the new sequal to "One Teen Changed It All"!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rose sighed and sat back in the captions chair. She was bored, absolutely bored. Being seven months pregnant, Theta said that there would be no more adventures until the tot was at least five. So here she was, no fun, and nothing to do.

Theta was under the console fixing something and Jack and Aaron were god knows were.

"You've got to be joking me!" Aaron screamed, rolling into the room, Jack walking beside her. _'Speak of the devils,' _Rose thought.

"Maybe if you didn't scare me it would have happened!" Jack yelled.

"The damn thing would have been fixed months ago if you would let me fix it!"

"Kids!" Rose yelled from the chair. Both turned to look at her.

"Sorry Rose," They both said. Theta, who had gotten out from under the console when the whole fight started, chuckled at the couple. Aaron glared at him and he put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Do you think we can stop back at my house so i can get a few things?" Aaron asked. "Plus he will give Rose something to do for a while." She smiled at Rose who mouthed a thank you.

"What getting tired of me already?" Theta joked. "Alright, time, place, you know the drill."

"Seattle, Washington, 2015." Aaron said with ease. Theta put in the coordinates and they were on there way.

"I've never been to the States before." Rose said.

"You'll love it," Jack said, but Aaron didn't say anything.

Soon they landed in Seattle and stepped out of the TARDIS.

"What happened?" Rose exclaimed. There were military men scattered here and there, directing traffic and letting people though what look like a check point. It looked like a war zone.

Aaron sighed, "In the year 2008, the government failed and most of the United Stated crashed. Military took control in 2010 and this is what has happened so far. I've been living here since 2008, when i was ten. Managed to find some friends, get a job, travel to get my revenge on Snake, and you know the rest. Now can we please go, I'm hungry and my my watch, my lovely friend will be making supper by now." Aaron said and slung her backpack over her shoulder. They all laughed and agreed, they too were getting hungry. Following Aaron, they made there way through Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Rachel I'm home!" Aaron yelled into her apartment. It was beautiful, and huge. The kitchen, dining room, living room, and what looked like a computer room were all hocked together, separated by non-see through plastic.

"Aaron!" A voice resonated throughout the apartment. A teenager, around the same age as Aaron, came running in. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Nice to see you too," Aaron rolled her eyes and gave her best friend a hug.

"Who are you friends?"

"Right! Rachel, I would like you to meet my brother Theta, Rose, and Jack." Aaron said and went down the line.

"Nice to meet ya'll. Your just in time! I was about to make supper! Go make your self at home, and you," She pointed to Aaron, "have some explaining to do."

After getting the other three settled, (Theta and Jack were arguing about some Sci-Fi movie she had popped in, and Rose had fallen asleep on one of the couches), Aaron went to go help Rachel.

"What happened Air? You look worse then last time."

"I feel worse Rachel. I nearly died out there. And finding those three and protecting Rose and the tot, my job just got a whole lot worse."

Rachel bent down and gave her friend a hug. "You'll get through it Air, I know it. You have me, and now those three by your side. There's nothing you can't do."

"Thanks Rachel."

"No prob. Now come on, lets finish supper before the boys start complaining."

* * *

After supper, they all gathered around and talked about random parts of their lives. They were all surprised (besides Aaron) that Rachel new so much about time travel and time lords themselves, but that was all cleared up when Aaron said that they both time traveled before Aaron found them Around eleven, Rose was starting to get tired so Aaron led her to one of the many bedrooms. Theta soon followed. Jack watched the rest of the movie and headed off to another one of the unoccupied bedrooms. Rachel and Aaron were the last ones left. 

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Same old same old. Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"No, not until i get my leg fixed."

"Right, forgot."

Aaron laughed, "It's alright. I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night Rach!"

"Night Air!"

* * *

_A sheen of sweat could be seen on the man's face as he kneeled in front of the girl, his hands tight and shaking on her small shoulders. The sounds of screaming and crying resounded outside the flimsy shelter walls. The noise of the flying crafts shrieked their presence._

"_Listen to me, child—there is little time. STAY HERE AND DO NOT MOVE. Understand, little one? Don't leave the hearth no matter what."_

"_Father? What's happening?" asked the child tearfully, staring up at her father's wild eyes._

"_Stay here," he only commanded, bending his head forward to touch his forehead with her tiny one. "I will return for you—I promise."_

_And with that, he rushed out of the tent, leaving the stunned child. She stared uncomprehendingly at the way her father had left. Where was he going? Why did she have to stay? Shaken and heart hammering in her throat, the girl crouched underneath a root-rack, her still-damp brown hair covering her eyesight. The noises of peoples' screams were lesser now; fewer and fewer people cried out with fear and panic. Even the buzzing of the ships were less and less._

_She was afraid to move, almost afraid to breath. She lay perfectly still, eyes wide open, seeing nothing. Where was her father? Why didn't he come to comfort her?_

_After what seemed to be longest eternity, the screaming stopped. Simply . . . stopped, as if there was no one there to voice their terror. Even the buzzing had ceased. Was it safe to come out now? Just as the girl was beginning to unfold herself from the small space, low hisses and rumbling voices alerted her that all was not abandoned._

_Something or someone was out there. Hardly daring to breathe, the girl waited in the lean-to, her heart beating rapidly. There were the sounds of someone removing layers of some sort of cart away. Another moment of silence before the sound of a man's strangled begging and triumphant hissing filled the air. Peeking her head a little the girl saw the silhouette of a figure holding another figure by its throat. That man . . . it sounded like her father! Father! _

_The oppression of the situation was almost too great to bear. As the figure of her father dangled, the other figure slammed something on her father. The screams before was nothing compared to this! The crescendo of agony that ripped from the man's lips was nothing the girl had every heard._

"_Nooo! Father! Father!"_

"Aaron! Aaron!"

_Who's calling!_

"Aaron, wake up!"

Her eyes flew open at once. She was obviously breathing really hard and sweating all over. Her body felt cold and she was shivering while her face looked pale and her eyes showed that of fear. It was a matter of time before she finally realized that she was in somebody's arms. "J--Jack?" She stammered. Still in shock, she looked up and saw a pair of gray eyes (A/N i think) looking down at her with concern. Jack pulled a smile on his face, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "It's me, you don't have to be scared. Take a deep breath. You're gonna be okay..." He assured her in his usual soft yet caring tone. As he finished his words, the walls that she'd been guarding crumbled and she broke down to cry in his arms. Jack held her close and caressed her hair.

She began to relax and felt everything was back to normal. Jack was still holding her, though; and she thanked God for that. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, softly. She simply nodded and pulled away a little.

"Nightmare?"

She nodded feebly. He smiled at that. "Want to tell me about it? Maybe, it would make you feel much better."

'Tell him what? The dreadful nightmare?' Her practical side asked inwardly. Should she tell him about it? Would it make her feel better? Or..Would it make her feel worse?

Sensing her hesitation, Jack stated, "You know, dreams sometimes tell us what we least expect. We can choose either to make it come true or make it disappear. People say if you tell others about your dream or nightmare, it would never come true." She looked at his concerned face for a while and then sighed. She told herself to relax. ' Okay, Aaron. Here goes...' She told him all about the nightmare.

When she was done, Jack pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." When she didn't respond, he looked down and noticed her asleep. He smiled and laid her back down and put the blankets back over her. When he went to move away, he was stopped, "Stay." Jack smiled and laid down beside her. She curled up to him and he instinctively pulled her to his chest.

After a while, Aaron's breath evened out, she was in a deep sleep. "Night Aaron." Jack said and placed a kiss on her head and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean its Christmas Eve!" Aaron squealed. She had just woken up a few minutes ago when her best friend decided that she 'forgot' it was Christmas Eve. "Theta!"

A slumped figure entered the room, "What! I was actually getting sleep!"

"Ugh, don't care. Get dressed!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a day before Christmas and you still need to get Rose her present."

"But I don't wanna!" Theta whined in his best ten year old voice.

"Theta..."

"I'm going I'm going!" He said and went back to his room. Aaron sighed and rolled to her room.

"If he gets out before me, tell him to get my truck from the garage!" Aaron yelled from her bedroom.

"Sure thing!"

Aaron shook her head. How could Rachel be so active at this time of morning. She was woken up at seven to, much a surprise, breakfast in bed, courtesy of Jack, minus him.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yea?"

"Have you seen Jack?"

"Nope, haven't seen him!" Aaron smiled. It was just like him to go wonder off. When she finally managed to get to garage, Theta was already waiting for her.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry. Mr. I-Have-No-Patience-For-The-Crippled." Theta opened his mouth, but quickly shut it with a snap, and hopped into the truck. _'Hah! I win.' _

"Where are we going?"

"To a jewelers across town, he's been holding something for me."

* * *

Jack leaned over the counter in his kitchen, balancing precariously on the barstool. Sometime while Aaron and Theta were gone, he came back, with a neatly wrapped gift, and set it in the corner with the rest of the piled presents. He was watching Aaron pull a cookie sheet out of the oven giving him an excellent view of her rather nicely shaped behind. He rubbed his hand over his face trying to sway those thoughts aside. 

Aaron laid the cookie sheet on the counter top and began putting the cookies on the cooling rack. She turned towards the refrigerator and pulled the bowls of colored icing out.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Jack asked.

She glanced up smiling and shook her head. "I had to promise that to Rose she could."

"Hey I have sugar cravings too!" Jack defended himself as he reached his hand towards the closest bowl, swiping a dollop of icing on his finger earning him a glare from her.

"But you did want to keep your hand right?" Aaron moved the bowl further from his hand.

Jack winced and managed to swipe more icing before she took the bowl out of his reach. "Ahh good point."

Aaron began filling the icing dispenser and put some cookies on a plate. "I will let you decorate the cookies though. And if you're good at it, I may let you have what's left in the dispenser."

"Sweet!" Jack grabbed the icing tube from her and the plate of cookies. He ducked his head as he went to work. He looked up briefly to grab the candy sprinkles when he saw her watching him intently. She had a look on her face he hadn't seen in so long he wasn't sure he'd ever seen it before. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go see how the girls are coming with the popcorn and cranberry garland. I'm hoping they didn't eat more than they strung." She walked to the doorway and turned at his voice.

"What if I mess up with the icing?" Is that all I can come up with? Geez Jack!

"Then you can eat it." At the sudden gleam in his eyes accompanied by the grin that melted her insides, she went on. "That doesn't mean you can 'mess up' on every one."

His chuckle followed her out of the room, leaving him alone with lots and lots of icing. He smiled wickedly. Nah, I won't do that to her. He went back to icing the Snowman and candy cane shaped cookies.

He finally achieved one perfect cookie when he heard Aaron's voice behind him. "Well the girls managed to use at least half of what they started with on the garland. Unfortunately the other half 'mysteriously' disappeared. Rose's words, not mine."

* * *

Everyone sat around living room basking in the warmth that the fireplace offered, listening to the soft sounds of Christmas music emanating from the stereo. 

Theta and Rose were ensconced together under a throw blanket on the sofa cuddling. Jack was sitting on the love couch, almost asleep, and Rachel was sitting on the second couch. Aaron had managed to make a bed and was now fast asleep in front of the fire.

Rose yawned and stretched, and got up. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired and so is the tot."

"Me too." Theta said and got up too. They all mumbled a good night and the couple headed off to bed. The rest fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

**what did Jack get?  
what was the present the jewler was holding for Aaron?  
what will happen next?**

**what do you think? like it, love it, hate it? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aaron awoke to a loud thump a few feet away from her, realizing she'd fallen asleep on the floor. Blearily she opened her eyes, her vision adjusting to her living room being lit by only the fire place . She turned her head to the sofa and saw that Rachel was reclined on it sleeping. She heard a muttered curse to her left and swiveled her head to the sound. What she saw there made her muffle a giggle. Jack was on the floor in front of the love seat tangled in his blanket. She saw arms flailing and legs kicking, causing her to have pity on him and offer her assistance.

She flung her blanket off and crawled over to him on her hands and knee, still too sleepy to try to stand. When she reached him, she grasped the edge of the blanket that had somehow gotten twisted around his head. Pulling it down, she smiled when she saw the look on his face. He looked shocked, and embarrassed that he'd been caught in a humiliating position.

"What happened?" She whispered.

Jack groaned, "I fell."

"I can tell." Aaron laughed and Jack lightly swatted her on her shoulder. She tried to laugh, but ended up yawning.

"Come on," Jack stood up and picked her up bridal style. She squealed, and then blushed at what she did. Jack laughed. Slowly, he sat/laid back down on the love seat and Aaron snuggled against is chest, already half asleep. Carefully, Jack covered both of them with the blanket.

"Aaron..."

"Hmm?" She mumbled looking up at him. Something in him snapped, for the next thing he knew, he was kissing Aaron, and she was kissing him back.

He pulled back when he'd realized what he'd done, blushing furiously. "I'm going to go." Aaron said and tried to get out of Jack's hold, but he kept his grip.

"Aaron, don't go."

"Wha?" He extended his palm, resting it against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. This was like nothing she'd felt before. Sure she'd had boyfriends and made out and stuff. But nothing prepared her for the onslaught of emotion that overwhelmed her at just his simple touch.

She leaned towards him and felt his warm breath caress her skin. She parted her lips instinctively knowing and wanting what was going to happen next. She felt the first hesitant brush of his lips against her own. The gentleness nearly brought tears to her eyes. She was overcome by the intenseness that was conveyed in his tender kisses. She brought her hand to his neck, threading her fingers through his short hair.

When they pulled apart, they both had smiles on their faces.

Aaron yawned.

"Go to sleep baby." Aaron mumbled an agreement and rested her head against his shoulder, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Love you Jack."

"Love you too, always." Aaron fell asleep feeling safe and secure and cherished in the arms of the man that caused her revelation in the early twilight hours of Christmas morning.

* * *

Jack woke to a sensation that he had not experienced in a long time, too long, the feeling of another warm body spooned against his. It was almost enough to make him forget his aching back, and the fact that there was no feeling whatsoever in his arm. He certainly wasn't about to complain. 

Aaron moved against him, snuggling deeper into his arms as she murmured quietly in her sleep. Now, this is what life is all about, he thought to himself as he slid his arm across her belly and buried his face in her hair, unwilling to wake up completely.

"Merry Christm-," a cheery voice sounded from the doorway, "What the HELL?"

Jack jumped at the sound of the Theta's sharp, and extremely surprised voice. He lifted his head, forcing his bleary eyes to open and look at the man whom he had come to think of as a friend. The look on the older man's face made Jack' stomach crawl into his throat.

"Oh, hi Doc," he said lamely, noticing that his voice sounded slurred even to his own ears.

Theta's cheeks seemed to redden slightly as he stepped into the living room and loomed above them. "Aaron, wake up!" he barked.

Aaron jumped in his arms, the top of her head impacting Jacks' nose and lip. He grunted in pain, his hand shot up to cup his nose. She slid out of his hands, sitting up and still seemingly oblivious of Theta's glaring presence above her. "Oh Jack! I'm sorry. Let me have a look!"

She reached out and pulled his hands away from his nose, concern written across her face. Jack couldn't help but let her tend to him. His eyes drifted up to Theta, whose eyes had widened to the size of teacups. Was that steam coming from his ears?

"Your nose is bleeding Jack."

"Aaron!" Theta's voice was severe, and angry.

Jack watched as Aaron flinched and turned to look at the Time Lord. "What's up bro?"

He was amazed at how calm and nonchalant that she could come across. She seemed unperturbed by the fury that showed on Theta's face, or at least she appeared to be. In fact, she looked like honey wouldn't melt in her mouth. She just continued to fascinate him. He, himself, was growing increasingly nervous and uncomfortable by the looks that Theta kept firing his way.

"Would you care to explain this?" Theta asked, his tone rising yet another octave as he motioned between Jack and her.

Jack jumped as Aaron's hand snaked over and her fingers intertwined with his. Is she trying to get me killed? He couldn't help but noticed the way that the Time Lord's eyes narrowed menacingly as he watched them, his eyes flashing back and forth between them.

"What's there to explain?" Aaron responded, a little too sarcastically for Theta's liking.

Theta's mouth opened and snapped back shut again in disbelief.

"Oh, I think there's a lot," he said, his tone cold, but his voice raising even further.

"Theta? What's going on?" Rose's soft voice called from the hall. She appeared at the living room door and her eyes fell on Jack and Aaron. "Oh."

A small smile graced Theta's face as he glanced up at Rose, but it didn't last long as he fixed his cold stare back on the couple on the love seat. "'Oh' is right Rose. I came in here to find these two wrapped about each other."

"Oh," she responded quietly as she walked to stand next to him.

Aaron got out of the love seat and made her way to her wheelchair. She then made her way over to her brother.

"It's not against the law Theta!" Aaron snapped. "And it's none of your business! You _are not _my father! He died years ago! You cannot stop me from loving Jack!" She said, fighting the tears. Jack went over to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Fine," Theta growled finally, "I'm not keen on the idea, but we can't stop you. But Jack, I swear if you do anything to hurt Cassie in anyway you'll be answering to me. Is that clear?"

The warning in his tone was unmistakable, but he barely noticed it in his sudden, overwhelming glee. Next to him, Aaron squealed and -as best as she could- threw herself into his arms. He couldn't help but hug her tightly back in his own excitement. he knew that Rose and his disapproval wouldn't have stopped them, but it did make it a lot easier on them now.

She grinned madly at the other couple sitting opposite them. "Thank you … and Merry Christmas."

"Finally!" A voice said from the kitchen. Rachel was leaning against the counter with a cup in hand. "God every since you came here, you two cant keep your hands off each other!" Aaron blushed and Jack smiled. "Now, lets start Christmas!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Can we open presents now?" Came the enthused voice above the din and chatter. The request came not from Aaron, but from Jack. As the morning progressed, Theta became aware that those two really were made for each other. Both were enthusiastic and youthful. Neither had run out of things to talk about, always having something to say to one another.

"Yeah go ahead Jack. Knock yourself out." Jack went to the present pile and Aaron soon followed him.

Theta was sitting in his favorite chair with the woman he loved propped on his lap. They'd been like that most of the morning; inseparable. Hugging her closer to him he took in the sight around him.

Jack pulled a few out and was sitting sprawled on the floor with them all around him. He looked a sight; just like a big kid. Aaron helped him sort through the pile. When she had a few gathered in her arms she made her way around to each person presenting to them a present. 

"Here ya go bro." She extended the gift to Theta.

"Ooh sweet! Gimme!" Theta reached for it causing Aaron to pull it out of his reach. The game went on for a couple more minutes before she finally got bored with it and gave it to him.

Rose turned around in his lap and pressed her lips to his. "You can be such a kid sometimes. But I love you for it."

Theta grinned. He loved her so much.

He heard giggles and chuckles coming from the center of the room. "Do we need to separate you two?" Jack and Aaron echoed each other .

"Ahh, just open your presents!"

Permission granted, everyone ripped into their gifts; some more hastily than others. "AHH!" The squeal echoed through the whole building. They all looked over to Aaron, who was hugging Jack for dear life. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jack laughed, "Your welcome."

"What did he get you?"

Aaron smiled, "This." She held up a new, fixed, prosthetic leg. Quickly, if not painfully, she attached it back into place. Like a flash of lighting, Aaron was soon dancing around the room, like a kid you had too much sugar.

After calming Aaron down, and all presents were opened, Aaron went back into her room and came out with a small box. She threw it at Theta and winked.

"Theta whats going on?" Theta pulled himself from under Rose and kneeled in front of her. He held open his hand, the item sitting in his palm. Rose looked from his hand to his face and back again, repeating the action several times. Realizing that he'd shocked her into speechlessness, he opened the little velvet box. Inside was nestled a simple, yet beautifully made diamond ring. It brought tears to her eyes as she caught his meaning, even before he had a chance to voice it. Which he did eventually, once he gained the ability to speak.

"Rose, sweetheart, I know I usually ramble and take a while to get my point across ..."

"You can say that again." He heard Jack say in the background, though he didn't let it sway him.

"...But I'm going to make this simple. Rose, I love you, and you would make me the happiest man in the universe if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." He finished and met Rose's watery gaze with bated breath.

Tears streamed down her face as her mouth lifted in a smile. She nodded her head earnestly, as she choked out a 'Yes' around the lump in her throat. Theta's face lit up at her declaration and he placed the ring on her finger before he gathered her into his arms.

He felt her lips form into a smile against his cheek as she whispered. "Looks like I've been a very good girl this year."

Theta chuckled and held her closer. She held her hand up and gazed at the ring he'd given her. "I do have one question though ..."

"It was my mom's. Aaron found it and has been keeping it...until now."

Rose smiled some more as she wrapped her arm back around him and nestled her head on his shoulder. Clapping irrupted from around them. His arms went around her shoulders, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss, not caring that they had an audience.

Everyone seemed to take that as their cue to vacate the room. Aaron grabbed Jacks' hand and headed off to her room. Rachel conveniently remembered that Christmas dinner wouldn't make itself and made her way into the kitchen.

Theta broke apart from Rose and simply looked down into the loving eyes of his fiancée. He could hardly believe he was sitting here with the woman he loved, and had for some time, cradled in his arms. A baby on the way. He counted himself as a very lucky man.

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head rest on his chest, listening to the comforting rhythmic beat of his hearts. The soft strains of a meaningful Christmas song drifted out from the radio in the kitchen oblivious to the two lovers warmly ensconced in each other's embrace.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Let your heart be light,  
From now on our troubles  
Will be out of sight._

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on our troubles  
Will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore,  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years   
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow,  
Hang a shining star  
On the highest bough,  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now

* * *

**so what do you think? I know its not even close to x-mas, but i couldn't get this idea out of my mind! lol...please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope this makes some since! I always keep on forgetting to put in when this takes place! Ugh I feel stupid. And i just realized something..in "One Teen Changed It All" the last chapters he mysteriously becomes the 10th doctor! Im soo sorry….he was never supposed to regenerate (get the whole AU point here?) I used the idea from one of my older doctor who stories and I forgot to fix it…but now I will! I hope this will clear it up a bit..if not I'll fix it. Im sooo sry!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**1 ½ months later. back at Powell Estates…..**

One morning when Rose was particularly restless Jackie agreed, rather reluctantly, to let her go for a walk, under strict instructions of course not to go far and to stay with the Doctor, since Aaron and Jack were out getting groceries. Theta felt this was being a little bit over protective. Rose was one of those people who needed to be free. Probably the reason she'd agreed to travel with him.

As they wandered down the road, Rose cradling her bump protectively, she grinned at the sight of the children in the park where the Doctor had first told her who he was.

"Those children don't know what fun is," Rose said glancing at Theta. He took her hand.

"I hope you know that we're not going anywhere too dangerous," Theta said. "Not with little tot in tow."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"God, it's like living with my mother," she said, but squeezed his hand to show she was joking.

"Decided on a name yet?" Theta asked, watching the children run about and laugh.

"Haven't really thought about it," Rose said, her heart sinking slightly.

"Well you've got a few days, possibly weeks yet," the Doctor said. "I'm sure he or she will live for a few days without a name."

"Well it's not like we can register the birth is it?" Rose said. Theta sighed.

"Even if Gallifrey still existed this baby…" he paused. "Let's put it this way, I'd have been prosecuted for letting you see the heart of the TARDIS, let alone getting you pregnant."

"But that wasn't your fault!" Rose frowned, finding it hard to believe that the Doctor would be punished for something like that.

"You're in my care," the Doctor said. "You only had access to the technology because of me, so technically it's my fault. As for the baby, I dread to think what they would've done. But there's no one left to uphold those laws. Just me."

"And me," Rose said quietly. Theta smiled wryly.

"You wouldn't have obeyed the rules even if you knew them," the Doctor said. "I only stuck to a few of them. Always in trouble at school and-"

Rose might've listened to Theta ramble for hours, lost in the world that he used to belong to, but a certain time baby had other ideas. Theta looked at Rose anxiously as she gasped.

"What's wrong?" He said worriedly.

"Think the baby's had enough in there," she said grinning.

* * *

They were back at the flat within two minutes, and Jackie went into 'grandmother' mode.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Jackie said and started dialing the phone.

"No!" they both replied. The memory of his last ambulance ride - rather too fresh in his mind actually.

Rose just wanted her to stop dialing before she clicked the third nine. Giving birth in a hospital was the last thing she should do. Theta last trip to a hospital had almost ended in disaster, for the world and for him.

Rose lowered herself onto the edge of the sofa, hand to her abdomen. "Mum, you remember what I told you about Theta?"

"He has two hearts?"

"Yeah, what else?" Rose began to breathe deeply and turned into his shoulder, reaching for his hand.

Theta sat down beside her, whispering tender words of comfort and encouragement. As Rose struggled, Jackie paced, worried, trying to remember what had been said.

"Oh, I don't know. His blood, something about changing history."

"What else?" the Doctor asked. He had no memory of this conversation, why was that by the way?

"What d'you mean, what else?" Jackie demanded over her daughter's loud cries. "What else is there? You're not human, isn't that enough?"

Rose relaxed as the pain receded and finally looked up at her mother. "Mum, the baby isn't human, either."

"Don't be stupid. You're human."

"Yeah, but the baby's dad isn't," Rose told her. "God knows what they do my baby!"

Jackie paused, she hadn't even thought of it before. She whispered something half formed, on the verge of freaking out. Then the demeanor hardened. "Well, they're not getting in here. I'll give 'em what for. This is my grandchild and anyone who tries anything will get it."

Theta suddenly grinned. "I've come to the right place," he noted.

Rose buried her face in his shoulder and groaned hard. Following that with several gasps she groaned again.

"Almost there," Theta spoke softly. He gazed at the read out on the sonic probe and flicked it off, putting it back into his pocket. "Nine centimeters. Jackie, we're going to need a bed. Now."

He was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was jumping around like a bean on a spliff.

Jackie was breathless with nervousness. "Use mine, the other one's not made and I..." Her daughter groaned loud and long. "Oh god... I'll get the towels." She hurried off.

The contraction eased beneath his hand and the Doctor stood up, drawing Rose up with him. She was breathing deeply, unnerving him even though he was sure she was in no pain. He kissed her forehead tenderly, guiding her towards the hall. "That's it, take your time," he told her gently.

Rose had barely gone one step when he legs seemed to lock. "I don't think I can... I can't," she said. She leaned on him, her legs not wanting to hold her up. "Put me down. I need to push."

"Not yet," he coaxed. She groaned heavily against his chest. "Hold on, a few more steps..."

"No," Rose groaned. Letting out a long loud growl, she panted. Sinking in his embrace, she half growled half strained.

"Jackie!" Theta called out. "Better bring them in here."

"Where?"

"Right here. lay them folded on the floor."

"Oh, move over," Jackie groused. "I'll get her clothes off, you hold her hand. Honestly, call yourself a doctor!"

He did as he was told, seating himself on the sofa and cradling Rose between his knees. With both hands in his, Rose leaned back against him and pushed without realizing it, gasping in surprise.

"Theta!" she spoke softly but stridently.

Kissing her temple he spoke near her ear, "I'm here." Lifting up a little, he pushed the sofa cushion out of the way so that he could hold her closer. Sinking lower into the seat, he settled Rose against his chest. Flicking the probe open, he scanned her. "Almost there," he whispered. "You can do this."

Rose took in a breath and groaned horribly. Theta could feel her tremble with the effort. He watched his fingers turn purple in her grip and grimaced. Jackie returned, Theta hadn't even noticed she had gone. In her hand was a flannel, which she used to cool her daughter's face before passing it to him. The next wave came.

"Is she supposed to be pushing yet...? Never mind, I can see it!" Jackie squealed.

"Mum," Rose grumbled breathlessly and gave another heave.

"It's got lots of hair!"

Rose gasped. "Mum..."

"Come on, sweetheart! That's it, push."

Rose pushed hard. "Mum!"

"Give it some welly!"

"Shut up!" Rose cried out.

Jackie quieted at once. "Sorry."

Rose pushed and gasped, leaning back against the Doctor with a startled cry.

"Sh-sh-sh, just breathe. Breathe... that's it."

Breathing loudly, Rose pressed back into him. He was passing instructions to Jackie, but she barely took any notice. After a moment the horrible hot stinging eased off and Rose relaxed, breathless. "Is it out?"

"Not yet," Theta told her, his voice emotional.

"I've got to push," she complained.

"Go on," he murmured encouragingly. He blinked to clear the tears from his eyes, tears of absolute joy. She was in pain, he was not happy about that, but he could see a miracle happening right before his eyes. More than a miracle, he thought it would never happen again. One final scream and she lay back breathless, letting him go as a new born baby was placed on her chest.

"There she is," Jackie announced. "It's a girl!"

At once the baby blinked, sneezed and began to cry. Rose held her to her chest, suddenly overcome with emotion. Behind her, cradling her in his arms, he kissed her, speechless, and also in tears.

Jackie looked from one to the other and tutted. "Honestly, look at you two," she disparaged. "You've started me off now." She sniffed.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"What now!" she wondered. Draping a large beach towel over her daughter and grandson she got to her feet, taking a hand towel with her to dry her hands. She flicked the chain and lead lock and opened the door.

"Hey you two, come, but be quiet." She said to the couple looked at each other confused. It was only three in the afternoon, and they thought Rose and Theta were on a walk.

"What's wrong Jackie? Did something happen?"

Jackie smiled, "Come, look." Both of them stepped in and smiled. There was Rose and Theta, cradling their new born baby. Both of them look at them and smiled.

"Congratulations! Boy or girl?"

"Girl" They both said. Aaron went up to them and hugged them both, or as best as she could with the little girl in Rose's arms. Silently, Aaron led Jack out of the flat to leave the couple alone, and Jackie soon followed.

"Emily?" Rose asked.

"Hmm?"

"Her name, I was thinking Emily."

"I love it. What about a middle name?"

"You pick something."

"Hmm…how about Rose, after her wonderful mother."

Rose smiled, "Emily Rose Sigma, I love it?"

"So do I." He said and kissed her on the top of her head. "She's so beautiful," Theta spoke softly. "When she grows up she'll have a universe of work ahead of him. Maintaining the Temporal steam, stopping temporal incursions..."

"That can wait," Rose decided. "She's only an hour old."

He smiled softly and turned the infant, still wrapped in only a towel and a borrowed nappy from a neighbor six doors down. Giving his daughter a kiss he laid their daughter in her mother's arms. "She'll have to learn sooner or later, but for now, I just want to spend time with my beautiful fiancée and daughter."

As their daughter fell asleep, he whispered to both of them, "Je t'aime, et je vous protégerai jusqu'au jour où je meurs."

* * *

**Yay its al done….please review! Flames welcome!**

**Translations:**

"**Je t'aime, et je vous protégerai jusqu'au jour où je meurs." - **I love you, and I will protect you until the day I die. (at least I hope, my French isn't very good so if someone has the right translation, you are welcome to help!)

**Je t'aime tous!**

**( I love you all!)**


End file.
